Mares de Fuego y Hielo
by Leokami Scarlet
Summary: Korra, Capitana de los mares del sur, una aventurera que busca dominar los mares del Norte, todo se vería atrofiado por una rival no esperada, la Capitana Asami Sato, la líder de los Hurones de Fuego quien tiene la misma meta, pero todo cambia cuando los Equalist aparecen trayendo Caos y destrucción, la unión de las dos Capitanas traerá el equilibrio al mundo, podrán lograrlo?
1. Cuando el trabajo es gratis

**Hola! Sean bienvenidos a este Fanfic Korrasami, se trata de un AU (Universo alterno), y esta lleno de acción, romance y mucha comedia XD**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bryan y Mike, nuestros adorados creadores, gracias a ellos tenemos oficial esta hermosa pareja de Korra y Asami.**

**Sin mas Diviértanse leyendo, al final dejen un pequeño Review si les gustó :)**

**Va dedicado a mi hermoso grupo KorrAsami Latinoamerica, lo pueden encontrar y unirse en Facebook.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1. Cuando el trabajo es gratis. Introducción<p>

El mar, ese vasto lugar que esconde los sueños de inocentes aventureros, esos aventurerosque se lanzan en busca de deseos y anhelos, más allá del día y más allá de la noche, más allá del sol y de la luna. Día tras día jóvenes marineros se lanzan sobre ese manto de agua en busca de grandeza, arriesgando la vida por lo que creen, unos se van niños y los que sobreviven regresan como hombres, pero es tanto el amor que le toman a ese extenso mar que terminan por llamarlo hogar, son los que llevan el riesgo en la sangre, son los que llevan la aventura en el corazón, el arriesgar la vida es el pan de cada día para un hijo del mar, y esto lo sabe muy bien una chica intrépida de piel morena y hermosos ojos azules que se encuentra justo ahora amarrando su pañoleta favorita a su cabeza mientras observaba una de las ventanillas de su camarote.

-Capitán! Hemos divisado el barco de Mercaderes, nos hemos acercado a él, 5 minutos para abordarlo- la puerta se abre en par siendo un joven moreno quien interrumpe los pensamientos de la chica.

-Gracias Kai, ordénale a la tripulación que estén preparados, esta noche habrá Vino que disfrutar.

-A la orden!- dicho esto el joven se retira corriendo para dar aviso, dejando a la Capitana anudando las armas a su cinturón lista para atacar el blanco.

-Varrick! Ya están listos los cañones especiales?- pregunta la Capitán llegando a la Proa para poder tomar posición y ordenar el ataque.

-Yes! he añadido los ganchos a los arpones para sujetar el barco, que de paso servirán de prueba-esto último lo dijo en un susurro, casi para si mismo.

-Bien, cuando de la señal lánzalos.

Mientras tanto en el barco de Mercaderes…

-Jefe! Problemas! Y son de los grandes, los Piratas nos han alcanzado!

-Que? Tan rápido? Pero esta vez no se saldrán con la suya, para eso contratamos a los Cazarrecompensas, ve por ellos.

-Si señor!

-Jajajaja no tan rápido vendedor, deja que nos aborden, verán lo que les espera- Un tipo con características asiáticas se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh! Ya estás aquí, encárgate de esto, no quiero perder por enésima vez las provisiones, son la venta del mes.

-Tranquilo viejo! Esto será pan comido-dicho esto Ping se retira con las manos en los bolsillos para esperar a su presa.

…..

-Listos Piratas!?-grita la joven Capitán levantando un puño al aire.

-Siiii!- gritan al unísono.

-Ahora Varrick!

-Como ordene Capitán- con su característico tono, el moreno de cabello medio largo jala la cuerda del cañón lanzando su nuevo invento, el cual se aferra al borde del barco mercader, al impactar el arpón la punta se abre en forma de flor- Ajaa! funciona!...pero creo que el cañón necesita unos ajustes-se coloca la mano en el mentón con la cara llena de tizne por la explosión- Zhu Li! Anota eso!-le grita a una joven a su lado, esta le apaga una pequeña flama en sus bigotes y solo asiente con un "Si señor"

Los piratas comienzan a abordar el barco y pelean con los tripulantes que intentan evitar el saqueo, lo cual es inútil, estos son mucho más fuertes que unos simples vendedores.

-Bah! Lo que más me aburre son saquear a mercaderes, no oponen resistencia-dijo un joven algo fornido de tez blanca y ojos verdes con notoria decepción.

-Jajaja tómalo con calma Bolín, todo sea por esos deliciosos bocadillos, los cuales sé que tomas del almacén en la noche-con una sonrisa acusadora, la Capitana Korra se burla de uno de sus más fieles guerreros.

-Que? Como lo….-pero no pudo terminar la frase, Bolín había salido disparado con fuerza, el ataque tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

-Booliin! Maldito, quien fue?-con molestia Korra voltea para ver quien le había disparado a su amigo, para toparse con un par de ojos claros que la miraban sentado en las escaleras del barco.

-Korra! Cuanto tiempo sin verte preciosa.

-Viper, desgraciado! Que haces aquí? Bolín estas bien?- baja el tono de voz cuando ve que el ojiverde regresa a su lado sobándose uno de sus marcados brazos.

-Sí, estoy bien Korra, solo me tomó desprevenido.

-Me ofendes! Jajaja solo estoy aquí por trabajo, no es nada personal, ya sabes- el cazarrecompensas movía la mano como restándole importancia- ahora si me disculpas, tengo un barco que defender-el tipo se levanta y saca un arma de fuego y apunta a los piratas.

-Inténtalo si puedes- en posición de combate Bolín lo reta. Con una sonrisa confiada, Viper hace una seña y de la nada comienzan a salir de todos lados los secuaces del tipo con barba de candado.

-Esto sí que se pone interesante- Korra parece disfrutar lo que se avecina y se lanza al ataque, esquivando a un tipo y levantándolo en el aire de un golpe, tres más se le vienen encima pero con un golpe frontal derriba a uno, en eso Bolín se acerca y de una patada en giro logra golpear a los dos restantes, Korra hace puchero pero se enfoca en ir tras Viper, quien estaba ya de pie encendiendo un cigarrillo, voltea hacia Bolín quien está contra tres más, ellos lo atacan con espadas y este saca la suya, las cuatro hojas filosas chocan y unas cuantas chispas salen por el impacto- Te diviertes?-le grita Korra al ojiverde.

-Bastante! Esos bocadillos lo valen-tomando impulso empuja las espadas de los rivales y empieza a blandir su fiel arma con diversión.

Korra Ríe y vuelve a fijar su mirada en Viper, este la mira como esperando algo.

-Que?-pregunta Korra confundida al ver que el tipo se quedaba ahí quieto mientras ella estaba lista para atacar.

-Deberías considerar mi oferta- le dice el calmado.

-Que oferta? Estás loco? Soy Pirata pero tengo mi honor, jamás haría ningún trato con un sucio como tú.

-Jajaja tan simpática como siempre, pero ya sabes cual trato, quiero que me vendas tu barco.

-Ahh…ese trato… jajaja No, y ahora si me disculpas me está entrando hambre y aún hay provisiones que robar-Viper da un salto hacia donde esta Korra golpeando el suelo y esta gira hacia atrás golpeando la cara de Viper con una patada, el cazarrecompensas se incorpora y saca de nuevo su pistola empezando a dispararle a Korra, la cual ágilmente esquiva los tiros, se acerca a Viper y lo golpea con el puño en el estómago haciendo que este escupa, se agacha por el dolor cayendo de rodillas, Korra lo ve desde su altura.

-Por este lado ya cayeron todos- Bolín se acerca a Korra mientras deja caer un secuaz, lo traía cargando en hombros.

-Buen trabajo, ve con Kai y los demás, empiecen a cargar todo al barco.

-A la orden!-Bolín se retira y Korra se vuelve con Viper, agachándose para estar a la altura de este, la morena le quita el sombrero estilo mafia y se lo coloca ella.

-Y bien? Me vas a decir porque quieres mi barco?

-Que acaso no has escuchado los rumores?-el tipo se agarraba el estómago, aun de rodillas.

-Noup, y creo que es por esa pequeña razón que te estoy preguntando- lo dice levantando una ceja y haciendo la seña de "cantidad pequeña" con los dedos.

-Me extraña que la líder de estos mares no sepa nada jajaja

-Deja de balbucear y escupe la sopa Viper, que me quiero ir a dar una ducha.

-Uhmm no seee, es información clasificada preciosa-Korra mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una moneda de oro- tu barco es poderoso niña, no es por nada que es considerado el perfecto para pasar al Nuevo Mundo a través del Muro de Barroco.

-Y? yo sé que el Polar Artic es considerado el mejor barco, fue diseñado por Varrick después de todo y hecho con la madera del árbol del Tiempo, pero eso no me responde cuales son esos rumores, no creo que se trate solo de mi barco- Korra espera la respuesta de Viper quien solo se voltea y finge no haber escuchado nada, la morena suspira resignada- Gaagh está bien- vuelve a meter su mano en el bolsillo tomando entre sus dedos otra moneda de oro como si de una carta de Póker se tratase y se la lanza al cazarrecompensas.

-Ha circulado el rumor que ha aparecido un nuevo grupo de Cazadores de tesoros, que buscan cruzar al Nuevo Mundo, se dice que encontraron el mapa de un tesoro legendario.

-Que tesoro es ese?- Viper vuelve a voltearse haciendo que la cara de Korra adquiera un tono rojo a pesar de su tez morena, por tercera vez Korra saca una moneda, a este paso quedará sin fondos.

-Se dice que son los legendarios Avatar's Spirits, los cuales tienen la capacidad de mostrarle a quien reunió las 4 piedras la entrada al Spirit World y con ello un poder inimaginable- Korra escuchaba atónita lo que el tipo con barba de candado le decía, se miraba interesada, y esto Viper lo nota esperando sacar más monedas, iba a voltearse una cuarta vez pero una vena saltada apareció en la frente de Korra y un tic en la ceja derecha haciendo que Viper tragara saliva, la morena lo sujeta de la camisa con brusquedad.

-Ah no! Me vas a decir todo de una vez sucia sabandija!

-Te juro que es todo lo que se!-dijo intentando cubrirse con los brazos pero de inmediato los baja- Cálmate preciosa.

-No me voy a calmar…-Korra entendió porque Viper le había dicho tan tranquilo que se calmara, como un reflejo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, giro su cabeza y vio en cámara lenta como el sucio Ping, secuaz de Viper, saltaba hacia ella con una daga dispuesta a clavársela en la espalda, y así como el asiático saltaba así caía desmayado a su lado, alguien había disparado salvando a la morena del ataque sorpresa-pero qué demonios?

-Es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación de negocios pequeño rufián.

Impactante, esa es la palabra que pasa por la mente de Korra en ese momento al ver la escena, el cómo casi es apuñalada por Ping, ella tomando por el cuello a Viper, y una enigmática desconocida salvándole el trasero y más aun sin haber notado su presencia, quien era ella? De qué lado estaba? La chica de tez blanca y un hermoso cabello negro ondulado se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas mirándola desde el sitio donde Viper estuvo al principio cuando llegó a atacar el barco.

-Quien eres tú? Responde?-pregunta Korra entre curiosa y en guardia.

-Wow, más despacio Capitán, de nada por salvarte- la chica misteriosa giraba con un dedo la pistola que usó para dispararle al asiático.

-Yo no la conozco-Korra casi olvida que tenía sujeto a Viper, lo miró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza knockeandolo y poniéndose de pie para encarar a la recién llegada.

-No te debo las gracias, bueno, quizá sí, digo no, el punto es que no se quien seas, que buscas?

-Jajaja ya tengo lo que quería "preciosa"-la pelinegro se levanta y le guiña un ojo a Korra, la morena iba a acercarse a ella pero un grito la hace distraerse de los ojos verdes de la chica.

-Capitán! Korra! Ya está todo en el barco, podemos partir- era Kai quien llegó junto a la morena-está todo bien?-Korra voltea hacia Kai pero de inmediato busca a la chica, esta ya no estaba.

-Mm, si, que todos vuelvan al barco- _"donde rayos se metió_?" pensó mirando el sitio donde segundos antes estaba esa misteriosa mujer quien llegó para salvarle la vida y de la nada desaparecer-un momento….-Korra cae en cuenta de lo último que dijo la chica, "preciosa", haciendo énfasis en la forma en que Viper la llamaba- Gaagh! Maldita! Escuchó toda la información!- Korra se quita su pañoleta y lo tira al suelo enojada-La mataré!-Kai la mira con cara de desconcierto y mejor se retira al barco, dejando a una Korra haciendo berrinche por haberle dado gratis una información muy valiosa a una desconocida que vaya a saber que intenciones tenia.

-Necesito una ducha…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aqui la pequeña introduccion... nos vemos en la próxima (si les gustó).<p> 


	2. El sonar del violin

**Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que mi trabajo me distrae, pero sin mas aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic AU korrasami.**

**Recuerden visitarnos en nuestro grupo de facebook KorrAsami Latinoamerica!**

**Para que disfruten la cancion de Korra, entren a este Link y los llevara a la cancion, espero que para los fanaticos de One Piece les agrade tanto como a mi n.n**

** watch?v=m1nJf_VofjY**

**Disfruten la lectura y mil gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

La noche había llegado, pero no por eso la hora de dormir, de hecho, para los Piratas del Polar Artic cualquier momento era bueno para un festín sobre todo hoy que habían completado otro de sus atracos, los violines estaban "a toda cuerda", los chicos bailaban y reían, el pequeño Huron rojo hacia sus característicos malabares aprendidos cortesía de su amo Bolín, quien se encontraba a su lado haciéndole ademanes para su siguiente movimiento.

-Que eso no es lo que hace siempre?-sentado en un barril y con la mano sujetándose el rostro aburrido está un reseco Huan, un chico medio moreno y cabello largo, a pesar de tener una parte de su cabello con un tinte en color verde y la otra mitad rapada esta no era su característica principal sino su muy "ostentoso" carácter neutral. Bolín al escuchar esto se voltea para refunfuñarle a Huan por su comentario pero como si de un niño ofendido se tratase Pabu se para en sus patitas traseras dándole la espalda a Huan enroscando la cola molesto.

-No seas tan duro con el pequeñín, Huan- desde la barandilla del barco, un joven Kai se encontraba sentado.

-Mira quien lo dice- sin mirar hacia su compañero seguía con la mano en su cara.

-Que dijiste? grrrr-de un salto Kai se pone frente al chico de cabello entintado y lo encara.

-E - NA- NO- a pesar de sus palabras Huan no demostró interés alguno en la discusión, todos comenzaron a reír mientras Kai se alejaba echando humo molesto.

-De verdad que fue un buen asalto, no? Korra- la morena se encontraba disfrutando del ambiente que ofrecían sus alocados piratas sentada en la mesa del banquete, mientras que en una mano tenía una deliciosa pierna de cerdo, en la otra sostenía una jarra de vino, y solo levantó la vista al sentir una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Hola Kya, si, con esto tenemos provisiones para un mes, aunque conociendo a estos glotones no creo que llegue jajaja- Kya empieza a reír y después mira a Korra como diciendo _"empezando por ti"_, es bien conocido que la famosa Capitana del Polar Artic tiene un gran apetito.

-Y cuál será nuestro próximo destino?-pregunta Kya mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba una mordida.

-Pagtidemos ad gueblo mags cegcano.

-Qué?-puso cara de "fuchi"-traga eso muchacha!

-Dije que partiremos al pueblo más cercano, Varrick dijo que necesitaba unos materiales para la cosa.

-Qué cosa?- pregunta sin entender, Korra solo se encogió de hombros y se metió otro trozo de carne a la boca.

-La verdad necesito una información- el tono de voz de Korra llamó la atención de Kya quien la miró seria.

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando atracábamos el barco hoy, pasó algo muy raro…

...

-Opal, puedes traerme un poco de té?

-Si mi lady, como ordene-la chica de cabello corto hace una ligera reverencia y va a cumplir el encargo.

-Sabes que fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste?- un chico de tez blanca y ojos color miel se cruza de brazos mientras esta recargado en la pared.

-No me regañes Mako, era algo que tenía que hacer y lo sabes- la dueña de tan sensual voz se encontraba sentada en una silla reclinable y con los pies sobre el escritorio.

- _*suspira*_ pero al menos pudiste conseguir algo?

-Je! Créeme que obtuve más de lo que esperaba-entre sus manos sostenía un bolígrafo y lo pasaba entre sus dedos.

-Ah si? Que obtuviste esta vez?- Mako sonríe cómplice, sabia de primera mano la forma en que su Capitán trabajaba, no por nada era considerada un As cuando de obtener información se trataba.

-Lo que será nuestro próximo objetivo, y se encuentra muy cerca.

-El tramposo de Viper fue tan considerado para compartir esa información?-pregunta Mako divertido.

-Jajaja el tipo es muy fácil de persuadir, pero no fue gracias a el que conseguí esto-el ojimiel la mira confundido a lo que la chica empieza a reír y gira su silla hacia la ventanilla tras su espalda- llama a los gemelos, tengo una misión para ellos.

-Como ordenes- Mako se retira dejando a la chica sola.

-Vaya, vaya, la capitana del Polar Artic resultó ser una chica muy interesante-con un gesto divertido, la pelinegro cruza sus piernas sin quitarle la vista a unos afiches de "Se busca" en la pared, en especial uno, donde un par de ojos azules le devuelve la mirada.

...

-No puedo creerlo!- la mujer de cabello plateado escucha asombrada lo que Korra le decía- pero en verdad crees que Viper haya dicho la verdad?

-Pues más le vale que sea cierto porque me costó 3 monedas de oro, bueno aunque en realidad cuando lo Knockee las volví a tomar jaja pero de haber sido así, además, Viper es un cazarrecompensas, podrá ser una sabandija pero la fuente es confiable-Kya miraba como Korra seguía comiendo mientras adquiría por momentos seriedad y al segundo la perdía.

-Oye Korra! Ven aquí a tocarnos una canción-era Bolín que le hacia una seña a la morena con un violín en la mano.

-En un momento voy!-le grita, y al momento se vuelve con Kya- Pues esos son los planes por ahora, podrías ir con Iroh..?

-Segundo?

-Si, segundo… dile que mantenga el curso rumbo a Zaofu, hay alguien ahí que me puede explicar lo sucedido- de un salto Korra se levanta y se acerca dónde están los demás, Kya se encamina al timón donde Iroh II se encuentra dirigiendo el barco, no sin antes pensar "y con ello los muy tradicionales problemas a lo Korra" y rió para sí.

Korra tomó el violín y hace la seña a Varrick quien ya estaba a su lado para acompañarla en los acordes y Zhu Li estaba en el Piano.

Todos prestaron atención y levantaron sus jarras de Vino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Yohoho Yohoho! Yohoho Yohoho!"

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor Bolín-rió Korra con una sonrisa amplia- Bien muchachos, a cantar!

"Probaremos un licor, llamado sake de binks

las olas y la brisa despiertan al mar

lejos de todo mal alegre me pongo al recordar

pintando esferas de cristal y los pájaros cantar"

Los aplausos empezaron a sonar al compás, Bolin tomó a Pabu en brazos y empezó a bailar alegre. Kai desde la red de la vela reía abiertamente y de no ser que se aferró a la cuerda se caía de espaldas.

"despidiendo de mi ciudad y al puerto yo despedir

vamos a cantar con un don que podemos oír

ola de oro platino buen salado está el lugar

cuando todos vamos a surcar el ancho mar"

Un aburrido Huan aun en el barril comenzó a mover el pie al ritmo, pero al ver la cara burlona que le dedicó Kai se voltea para otro lado haciendo que este por la risa esta vez no pudiera tomar la cuerda y cayó al suelo, aumentando más las risas alegres de los piratas.

"Probaremos un licor, llamado sake de Binks

surcaremos como piratas hasta el final

nuestro barco seguirá siendo nuestro apreciado hogar

alzando con orgullo nuestra gran bondad"

-Realmente amo esta tripulación- un chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos color miel mira divertido desde el timón como sus amigos ríen y disfrutan.

-Sí, la verdad que son una gran familia, son jóvenes muy entusiastas y de gran corazón-Kya estaba recargada en la barandilla al lado de Iroh II, al fondo se escuchaba aun la canción.

"viene la gran tormenta ya con su gran autoridad

ahora baila golpeando las olas del mar

si te rindes no podrás ser un gran capitán

pero si te enfrentas mañana volverá a brillar"

-De verdad me sorprende como Korra ha unido a todos estos chicos, y ha ido cumpliendo su sueño de ser una Capitán Pirata.

**Flash back**

_"Se mira a 4 pequeños niños corriendo por el pueblo, todos con gorros de papel en sus cabezas._

_-No me detendrás!-una niña morena y hermosos ojos como zafiros, empuña una espada de madera al aire._

_-Alto ahí pirata!- le dice un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes._

_-No lo haré! Soy la capitán del gran bucanero-dice orgullosa de sí misma._

_-Pero las niñas no pueden ser capitán-otro niño, con un parche en el ojo se detiene y se levanta el parche para ver a la pequeña morena._

_-Claro que sí! Cuando crezca seré una gran pirata y tendré mi propio barco, ya lo veras!-le dice apuntándole con su espada de madera._

_Y como todos los niños pequeños siguieron riendo y jugando dejando las diferencias de lado. Uno de los pequeños mira con admiración a su amiga, sus ojos color miel brillaban, y se fue corriendo tras sus amigos con una gran sonrisa."_

**Fin del flash back**

-Korra siempre ha sido así, y por eso no dudo que se merezca el título de Capitán, sabe llegar a los corazones de la gente, incluso siendo pirata es muy admirada por muchos pueblos-dice Kya mientras observa a la morena reír tocando el violín, de repente cambia su semblante y esto Iroh II lo nota.

-Te tiene preocupada lo de la leyenda de ese tesoro legendario verdad?

-La verdad es que si, algo me dice que es algo grande, y Korra no se quedará fuera de esto, pero no es de esas metidas de problema normales, tengo mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila, sé que pronto tendremos la respuesta a esto, cuando lleguemos a Zaofu resolveremos algunas dudas.

-Eso espero… jaja pero con estos locos debería irme preparando mentalmente para sus "fiestas", jamás vamos a anclar en un pueblo tranquilos sin que los piratas del Polar Artic empiecen una pelea-dicho esto ambos empezaron a reír, de cierta manera no hay sitio al que la tripulación llegue y no se empiece el descontrol. Al fondo la gran canción pirata del Sake de Binks terminaba pero no por eso la noche de festín.

...

-Hermano, trajimos lo que querías- un hombre con el cabello largo amarrado en coletas se acercaba a un grupo de hombres encapuchados alrededor de una mesa donde había un mapamundi.

-Me parece excelente Tarrlok, tráelo aquí-hablo el desconocido que estaba en el puesto principal de la mesa dándole órdenes a los demás. Tarrlok le hace señas a uno de sus secuaces quien entra trayendo en manos un cofre de madera con tallado de plata- Esto es magnífico!- el encapuchado ve con ojos de no buenas intenciones el interior del cofre, el cual al abrirlo desprendió un brillo color rojo. Este comienza a reír con malicia.

-Ya he mandado un grupo elite al siguiente punto donde se encuentra el próximo cofre-dice Tarrlok tomando con su mano el dobladillo de su traje.

-Excelente, tenemos que reunir todas las piedras lo más pronto posible, el mundo tiene que ser mío- Tarrlok lo ve con cara de _"querrás decir nuestro"_ pero jamás se atrevería a cuestionarle algo a su hermano mayor, este puede ser tan abominable como cruel y lo último que quisiera seria que la ira de su hermano se dirigiera hacia él, después de todo, no se tocó el corazón cuando asesinó a su padre para obtener el mapa antiguo donde viene descrito la ubicación de las piedras sagradas, aunque fue un gran problema descifrar todo puesto que está escrito en una lengua antigua.

-Y que quieres que haga con los prisioneros?- Tarrlok hace una seña para que traigan a los prisioneros, estos son traídos totalmente golpeados y casi a rastras.

-Ja..jamás se saldrán con la suya, desgraciados-el más corpulento y mayor de los prisioneros hace el esfuerzo por hablar y levantar la vista, el cual solo puede hacer con uno de sus ojos puesto que el otro estaba hinchado por la paliza. Tarrlok lo iba a golpear pero el encapuchado hermano lo detiene.

-Eso crees?- el encapuchado se acerca al prisionero y se agacha un poco haciendo que el hombre herido pueda ver la mitad de la máscara que el sujeto portaba- Nadie puede detenerme ahora! Pronto abriré la puerta al Spirit World y podré poseer el poder supremo- el encapuchado se levanta y con las manos en la espalda se aleja para sentarse en una silla con respaldo alto como si de un trono se tratara-Llévalos al sótano, mantenlos con vida por ahora.

Tarrlok aprovecha y le da una patada en el estómago al herido, haciendo que este caiga al suelo escupiendo, con el impacto un collar redondo con un tallado de la luna y las olas del mar sale de su cuello quedando como él en el polviento piso antes de ser arrastrados fuera de la habitación.

-Yo soy el Gran Amon! Y nosotros, los Equalist, traeremos la dominación del mundo y lo llenaremos de caos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima!<p> 


End file.
